


As if in a Fairytale

by Puffcat



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, and alpha pair are such sweethearts, christmas present for a good friend!, more holiday fluff because I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada and Yukimura's evening at Atobe's winter ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if in a Fairytale

“You look ravishing, Seiichi. He won’t be able to take his eyes off you.” Atobe took a delicate, golden olive branch pin and tucked it carefully over the loose bun at the base of Yukimura’s neck. “There.” He met his friend’s eyes in their reflection in the mirror they stood in front of.

The navy haired man smiled, taking a moment to admire his appearance before nudging Atobe with his hip. “Thank you, Keigo. For everything. But now, I do believe it is time you finally made an appearance. This is your party, after all.”

Every year, since graduating high school, Atobe held a formal winter ball in one of his mansions out in the country. The entire house was decked in its holiday best, not a single expense spared. Atobe was happy to provide the finest of everything; food, drink, atmosphere. As well as transportation to and from the manor for all of his guests. His friends deserved a night of luxury. And Atobe took any chance he had to dress up.

Making sure his cravat was straight, Atobe nodded. “Quite right. And we don’t want to keep our men waiting any longer, ahn?” He held open the door of his room for Yukimura, and they proceeded towards the main hall, where the ball was being held.

 

 

Sanada stood amongst a group of some of his former teammates and Tezuka, making idle conversation in front of the grand staircase. Checking his watch, he wondered, not for the first time, where Yukimura was. He had been slightly disappointed that they couldn’t arrive together, but his lover had insisted on staying the night with Atobe. And he refused to tell him exactly why, only offering one of his sweet smiles and assuring Sanada that it would all be worth it. And in the face of the smile that could make any man fall to his knees, how could he say no?

He felt a slight dig against his ribs, and he startled, looking up to meet Tezuka’s eyes. The copper haired man said nothing, eyes flicking away to something on the stairs. Following his gaze, Sanada found himself unable to breathe at the sight before him.

At the very top of the staircase stood Yukimura, hand lightly placed on top of Atobe’s arm, who was escorting him. He was dressed in a floor length, shimmering gold gown. Across his shoulders and down to his svelte waist, the fabric was embellished with fine, turquoise lace appliques. His soft hair, which was usually left simply parted in the middle, was done up in an elegant bun, held in place with the ornate pin, while his bangs were left to sweep across his forehead in a side part. As he descended the steps, the tulle layers of the long skirt swirled around him, the gold catching the light in a pleasing sheen. Noting the barely discernable clicking sound, Sanada’s focus moved to Yukimura’s feet. As the skirt moved, he could see the toes of what could only be high heels, in a color matching the turquoise of the gown.

He looked utterly breathtaking, beautiful in ways Sanada could not describe with words alone.

Almost as if in a trance, Sanada approached the base of the staircase, eyes never leaving his lover. Yukimura’s hand left Atobe’s arm as he stepped off the final stair, and Sanada extended his own. Yukimura took it, and watched as Sanada lifted his pale hand to lay a reverent kiss on his knuckles.

“Seiichi.” Still at a complete loss for words, Sanada’s voice was rough with emotion as he spoke the name.

Yukimura’s sapphire eyes glowed, and he graced the dark haired man with a beatific smile. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, Genichirou.”

Sanada shook his head, twining his fingers with Yukimura’s. “For you…I would wait forever. You look…” _Perfect. Angelic. God-like._ “Magnificent.”

Eyes roving over Sanada’s form, Yukimura did his own admiring. It wasn’t often he got to see the other so dressed up. Tonight, he favored an onyx tuxedo tailcoat, complete with a snow white waistcoat underneath. The coat fit over his broad, strong shoulders perfectly, and tapered in at the waist. Like Atobe, he wore a silk cravat under the collar of his shirt. Yukimura had given it to him the day before. It matched the blue-green of his own attire.

“Mm…so do you…” Yukimura reached out, smoothing his hands over Sanada’s shoulders.

The couple had eyes only for each other, the rest of the room had fallen away the moment they touched. Somewhere behind them, and orchestra started up, and a pleasant, smooth waltz began to echo through the hall.

“May I have this dance?” Sanada asked formally, back straight and stiff.

Yukimura smiled. “You may.”

He allowed Sanada to lead him to the middle of the floor, something that was quite unusual for his usually reserved boyfriend. His hand was warm and firm as it settled on the slight curve of Yukimura’s waist, and there was no hesitation in the way he took his other hand, holding it away from their bodies with his own.

Over the years, Sanada had become very good at ballroom dancing, though mostly with a lot of lessons from Atobe. Tonight, despite his initial frozen awe, Sanada had never felt as sure of himself as he did in this moment. He led Yukimura through the lilting waltz, steps never faltering as he kept his eyes fixed on his partner’s. And Yukimura followed effortlessly, graceful movements in perfect sync with Sanada’s. Together they twirled around the ballroom, unknowingly commanding the attention of nearly everyone in attendance. Neither noticed that they were now the only ones on the floor, for even Atobe and Tezuka stood off to the side watching the pair.

When the music finally faded, they stopped in the center of the room, and Sanada stepped back from Yukimura, bowing low. When he rose, Yukimura took his hand, squeezing it lightly as he led them away toward the others.

Atobe grinned at them when they approached. “You two looked like a scene right out of a fairy tale. I didn’t know you could be so romantic in public, Sanada…”

Sanada flushed. The spell had broken when the song had ended, and now he was painfully aware of the fact that everyone had been watching them.

His anxiety didn’t last long, however, when Yukimura kissed his cheek. “You’re perfect, Gen.” He sighed contently, resting his head on Sanada’s shoulder. “And that dance was lovely…”

The two spent the next few hours of the evening mingling and catching up with old friends in between the occasional dance. Atobe had asked Yukimura for the next suitable waltz, and to everyone’s amazement, the navy haired man even convinced Tezuka to dance with him once as well.

 

As the night moved on, and guests began to take their leave, Sanada took the opportunity to steal Yukimura out of the main hall, and into an empty corridor. Halfway down was an archway that lead to an open balcony, lined with garland that sparkled with the soft glow of many fairy lights. As they stood under it and looked out, they saw a clear, dark sky, lit with millions of twinkling stars. The chilled air cooled their warm bodies and Yukimura shivered slightly, prompting Sanada to draw him close. A slow, soft melody floated over them, the last song of the night.

Together they swayed to the rhythm, not dancing, just holding one another.

“Tonight’s been so wonderful…” Yukimura whispered. He closed his eyes, wanting to know nothing else but the feeling of is lover’s arms around him, and his solid chest pressed close against his own.

“Mm…” The assenting hum from Sanada was right in Yukimura’s ear. “I…I can’t tell you how perfect you are, Seiichi…”

The gentle murmur made Yukimura’s heart flutter. He drew back just enough to look into Sanada’s dark eyes. “Keigo was right, it’s been just like a fairytale… And you’re my prince, Genichirou…” He unwound his arms from Sanada’s neck, resting on hand on his shoulder while the other gently caressed his cheek. “I love you so much…”

Emotion welled up in Sanada’s chest, and he leaned forward. Yukimura mirrored him, and their lips met in a loving kiss, so sweet and tender that Sanada’s heart ached. He slid one hand to Yukimura’s upper back as their lips loved against each other’s. Neither felt the need to deepen the kiss, content to remain as they had started. Ever so gently, Sanada took Yukimura’s bottom lip between his own, and the other man melted against him as he sucked lightly on the soft, plump skin. He felt Yukimura’s delicate fingers brush behind his ear and thread through his hair.

Neither man knew how long they stood, sharing warm, lingering kisses. Finally, Sanada pulled away a fraction, to breathe against Yukimura’s lips, “And I love you. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed both the fic, and thank you for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
